


Walk

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [18]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Dragons, Exhaustion, F/F, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynder really didn't know how Mizuki did all this walking on two legs. She'd barely been walking non-stop for two hours and her legs were already trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

She'd have thought her endurance would make the trip to her new form too, but it hadn't. Really she didn't know how Mizuki did near all her walking on two legs. She'd barely been walking non-stop for two hours and her legs were already trembling. Of course, she could've just switched back to her birth form and flown up, but this new one needed to get stronger too if she wanted to use it more. In addition she was starting to like seeing things how Mizuki did. All she had to do was make it to the mountaintop then she could rest again. As Mizuki looked back at her with a proud little smile she didn't think it'd be that hard and it wasn't.


End file.
